Blast from the Past Part5 The Order of the Phoenix
by Lotr030201
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur come to the present time, they end up having to help out Harry Potter, the Boy Who lived, and end up getting into more trouble than they ever imagined. Part 5 of my BFTP series! Only 2 left! :O
1. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter One

The children were upstairs because there was a meeting downstairs. Molly looked at her hair.

"I fucking love my hair short." She said. It reached her neck.

"Short?" Ron asked. "You call that short?"

"Yours is shorter, stupid."

"Still..."

"Oh, shut up, Ron. Everyone has cut their hair over the summer." Hermione said. The door opened, and Hermione barreled into someone.

"Oh, Harry." She said. She pulled away, and then Molly gave him a hug. Arthur stood, and walked over to him, Ron after him. "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah." Arthur agreed. Molly swayed on her feet. She turned pale. Harry looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Molly sat down on a bed. "Just been sick the past couple of days, that's all. It'll blow over soon."

"You've been like this for a week, not a couple days." Arthur said, sitting next to her.

"And this hearing at the Ministry." Hermione said. "It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "There's a lot of that going round at the moment. So what is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron said.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Harry snapped. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did." Ron said. "Only..."

"Only what?"

"We couldn't." Arthur answered.

"Why?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, Molly and I were the ones that saw Voldemort return, we're the ones that fought him, and we're the ones that saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

"Thing is, I knew about this. You didn't." Molly muttered. She shook her head, walked out, and then ran into the bathroom. She shut the door, and put a spell on it so that no one could hear her.

"Harry." The twins said, appearing on either side of him.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." George said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out." Fred said.

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting—"

"—do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

Molly came out, and looked at them. "And that is..?" she asked.

```~~~A FEW MINUTES LATER~~~```

They lowered an ear down on a wire. The other ear let them hear what was being said.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it was for Harry, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back."

"And me." Molly muttered.

"He's not a child, Molly."

"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius."

"Well, he's not your son."

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?"

Ginny walked up to them.

"Hey, Ginny." Said Fred.

"He's got me." Sirius said.

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Said a drawling voice. "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."

Molly could have sworn she heard purring. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius snapped.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git." Ron said, in reply. They heard a meow. The ear downstairs jerked.

"Get off it." Fred snapped at the cat, Crookshanks, downstairs. Although it did no good, he whispered it.

"Quick." George urged. "Get it up."

"Crookshanks." Hermione said. All they heard was a meow. "Stop it." Crookshanks came into the picture. He was trying to eat the ear.

"Get off, you bloody cat." George whispered.

"Crookshanks, leave it alone."

"Get it up."

Crookshanks got the ear, and ran off with it.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks." Hermione whispered. They started to head downstairs. Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom. She smiled up at them.

"Well," she said. "We'll be eating down in the kitchen."

Fred and George Apperated on both sides of her.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as the twins ran off. She looked at Harry. "You hungry, Harry?"

"You sure you're alright, Harry? Gave us quite a turn." Mr. Weasley said, putting an arm around his wife.

"Harry Potter."

"Sirius." Harry walked up to Sirius and hugged him.

```~~~DINNER~~~```

Molly glared at Crookshanks. "Stupid cat." She said. Crookshanks just licked his chops.

"This is very, very peculiar. It seems your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Sirius said.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at her younger self as Harry and the others got into a conversation.

"Molly, how sick have you been lately? Because I've been getting pretty sick too." she asked.

"Pretty sick. Those are the words." Molly answered. She placed a hand on her stomach. Mrs. Weasley looked at her movements, and then did the same.

"One of us is pregnant." Mrs. Weasley said, quietly.

"But which one?" Molly asked.

"We'll just have to take a test, won't we?"

"Guess so."

They started to listen into the conversation.

"...We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at him command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same." Sirius explained. "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Moody cleared his throat. Sirius continued. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody said.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy." Mrs. Weasley walked over to Harry, her arm still around her stomach. She picked up the paper, and folded it. "You say much more, and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Harry said.


	2. Molly's Suprise

Chapter Two

A/N: SET IN 2015! Just saying. Oh, btw 2015 is my graduation year! I'll be out of high school then! Yay!

Mr. Weasley had taken Harry to the meeting. Arthur was still sleeping. Molly walked out of the bathroom, and went downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley walking out of another one.

"Hey." Molly said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes. It's me. I'm the pregnant one out of the two of us."

"You need to tell Arthur."

"He's sleeping."

"He always was a late sleeper before he started working..." Mrs. Weasley muttered. "That doesn't give you an excuse. You need to tell him. Today if you can get him alone. If you can't then you need to tell him as soon as possible. I'm serious."

"I will."

```~~~KING'S CROSS STATION~~~```

Harry had been cleared of all charges. They were going to the train platform. A black dog walked by them. Molly took an ear bud out of her ear, Let It Rock blasting from it.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" she whispered. The dog looked at her, and then walked over to Harry. He barked a few times, and then walked forward.

"Padfoot." Moody whispered. "Are you barking mad?"

"Well, he is a dog..." Arthur muttered. He took Molly's hand in his.

"You'll blow the entire operation." Moody said. Sirius walked into a room, and transformed into himself. Harry looked at Molly and Arthur, and nodded into the room. Harry nodded at the two. Sirius nodded, saying that they could come in.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "If somebody sees you—"

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" Sirius asked. "What's life without a little risk?" the four sat down.

"I don't wanna see you get chucked back into Azkaban."

"Oh, don't worry about me. Anyway, I wanted you to have this." Sirius took something out of his pocket, and held it out to Harry. Harry opened the paper, and it was a picture. "Original Order of the Phoenix." Sirius pointed at a young girl. "Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family."

"We were best friends..." Molly muttered.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." Sirius said.

"Neville's parents." Harry said.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me."

Molly looked at the far left corner of the picture. "Fabian and Gideon. My brothers..." She whispered.

"You can blame about five Death Eaters for their deaths, including Dolohav." Sirius said. "It's been 14 years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad." He said to Harry.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded once.

"It feels like it did before." He answered. Harry folded the picture back up and handed it to him. "You keep it. Anyway. I suppose you're the young ones now."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone else was either sleeping or talking to each other quietly in their compartment. Hermione held her cellphone in her hands, and texted something. She sent it, and slid her phone down. Molly felt a vibration in her pocket. Over the summer, she had upgraded her phone to an iPhone. Ron was jealous.

"Hey. I saw the test. It is yours, right? I mean the test." Hermione had texted. Molly sighed, and texted back:

"Yes, it's mine. I'm pregnant." She sent the message. Hermione got it a few seconds later. She sent one back, saying:

"Did you tell Arthur yet?"

Molly: "Not yet."

Hermione: "Why not?"

Molly: "I haven't had time to."

Hermione: "Well, make time."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter." Malfoy said, walking up to them. "You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Harry lunged for him. Malfoy and his cronies jumped back. Ron grabbed him. "What'd I tell you?" he said. "Complete nutter."

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

"It's only Malfoy." Ron said. "What'd you expect?"

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were waiting for a carriage. Neville walked up.

"Hi, guys." He said.

"Hey, Neville." Everyone else said. Harry looked back and saw something.

"What is it?"

Everyone looked back. "What's what?" Ron asked.

"That. Pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry." Hermione said. "It's pulling itself, like always."

They walked up to the carriage.

"You're not going mad." Said a voice. "I can see them too." It was a girl. She pulled down her upside down issue of _The_ _Quibbler _and looked at them. She had beach blonde hair and blue eyes. "You're just as sane as I am."

Everyone got in the carriage.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love—" Hermione started, but stopped. "Luna Lovegood." She looked at the necklace around Luna's neck. "What an interesting necklace." She said.

"It's a charm, actually." Luna said. "Keeps away the Nargles. Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

"What's a Nargle?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Hermione said.

```~~~HOGWARTS~~~```

Everyone was sitting away from Harry as if he had the plague.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore said. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Molly's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit." Arthur muttered.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." Dumbledore continued. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—"

There was a high-pitched sound of someone clearing their throat. Umbridge stood, and walked to the front.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry said.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

"Suck up," Molly muttered.

"And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." The ironic thing? No one was smiling. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said. Umbridge looked at them, and then continued.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She smiled and giggled innocently.

"That smile doesn't fool me." Molly and Arthur muttered. Umbridge looked at them, and the two kids smiled. Dumbledore clapped as Umbridge went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." He said.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle." Ron said.

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said.


	3. Harry and Molly's Detention

Chapter Three

```~~~COMMON ROOM~~~```

Harry walked into the room, and everyone went quiet and stared at him. Molly had walked in after him, Arthur behind her.

"Dean, Seamus." Harry said. "Good holiday?"

"Alright. Better than Seamus', anyway." Dean answered. Seamus stood.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." He said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see...uh...because of you. The _Daily Prophet's _been saying a lot about you, Harry. And about Dumbledore and Molly as well."

"What, your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"Oh, I guess you should read the _Prophet, _then like your stupid mother."

"Don't you dare go talking about my mother like that."

"I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, walking in.

"He's ma, is what's going on." Seamus said. "Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

No one spoke. The four left the room

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine." Harry answered.

"Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said, I'm fine, Ron."

"Right. I'll just leave you with your thoughts, then."

```~~~DADA~~~```

Padma had made a paper bird, and it flew around the classroom, and then it suddenly burst into flames and fell.

"Good morning, children." Umbridge said, putting down her wand. She walked to the front of the room. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls." her wand wrote it on the board. "More commonly known as...OWLs. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be...severe." she giggled. She pointed her wand, and textbooks began to be passed out. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" she asked, when someone raised their hand. It was Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" she asked.

"Using spells?" Umbridge chuckled, and walked up to her. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, then it won't be risk-free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge snapped as she turned around. She faced the class again. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

"Preach." Molly and Arthur said. They high-fived.

"There is nothing out there, dear." Umbridge said, after giving the two 17 year olds glares. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe...Lord Voldemort." Harry said. Everyone began muttering. A wand fell.

"Now, let me make this quite plain." Umbridge said, forcing a smile on her face. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry and Molly said at the same time.

"Molly and I saw him. We fought him!" Harry said.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Miss Prewett!" Umbridge said, walking up to the front.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know that!"

"_ENOUGH_! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett. My office." Umbridge giggled.

"I hate that fucking giggle." Molly muttered.

```~~~DETENTION~~~```

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard Umbridge say. Molly and Harry walked into the office. Molly jumped back at all the pink.

"Holy shit." She said. "Cats and pink."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Prewett. Sit." Harry and Molly sat down. "You're going to be doing some lines for me." Harry and Molly reached into their bags. "No, not with your quill. Going to be using a rather special one of mine." Umbridge handed them a quill. "Now, I want you to write, "I must not tell lies.""

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink."

They began writing, and Molly felt a pain in her left hand. She looked at her hand and, in her handwriting, there sat "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Umbridge walked over to them. "Yes?" she said. Molly shook her head.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"That's right. Because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished. Don't you, children? Go on."

```~~~COMMON ROOM~~~```

They got back not too long ago. Music was playing. Fred and George were showing off their products. Molly had a wrap around her hand. She felt a text. It was from Hermione.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked.

"...No." Molly replied.

"Do it, dammit!"

"...I'm not asking you to write all of it for me." Ron said.

"Oh, please." Hermione said.

"I've been busy studying for these stupid OWL exams."

"I'll do the introduction. That's all."

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever ride to again—"

"I'll know you've gone back to normal."

Molly laughed. Arthur sat next to her, and kissed her. He looked at her hand after they pulled away. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. Scraped it." Molly said. Hermione looked at Harry's hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered. He showed her his right one.

"The other hand." Hermione took his left one. She saw what was on it. "You've got to tell Dumbledore." She said.

"No." Harry said, taking his hand back. Arthur undid Molly's wrap, and looked at her hand.

"You too, Molly. Go tell Dumbledore. Or I will."

"Then have fun." Molly said, smiling.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now." Harry said. "Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman is torturing both of you." Ron said. "If the parents knew about this—"

"Well, I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, Molly, you've got to report this." Hermione said. "It's perfectly simple. You're being—"

"No, it's not." Harry cut her off. "Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

"Then help us to."

Harry got up, and left.


	4. Things Change

Chapter Four

Ron took a bite out of his sausage while reading a book. Hermione looked at him.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she asked.

"What?" Ron asked, with a full mouth. "I'm hungry."

Harry cautiously walked over to them. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry." She said.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" they heard Umbridge's voice coming from outside the Great Hall.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall snapped. They all walked out to see the two arguing.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Umbridge took a step up.

"Not at all, Dolores," McGonagall said, copying her. "Merely your medieval methods."

Umbridge scoffed. "I am sorry, dear." She said. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the minister himself."

"I still cannot believe she graduated." Arthur muttered.

"I am a tolerant woman," Umbridge continued. "But the one thing I will not stand for I disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step down. "Disloyalty." She repeated. Umbridge took another step up, and looked at the children.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared." She said. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Suddenly, a new rule came up.

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 23

DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE HAS BEEN APPOINTED TO THE POST OF HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR

"I don't like this." Molly said.

Suddenly, the _Daily Prophet _started coming out with stuff on how Umbridge could 'fix' the school. She fixed dress code issues and made people stop making out in the halls.

That set Molly off.

```~~~DIVINATION~~~```

"Just one question, dear." Umbridge said, making Trelawney stop. "You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Could you please predict something for me?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm sorry?" Trelawney said.

"One teensy little prophecy?" Trelawney didn't answer. Umbridge began to write something down. "Pity."

"No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something." Trelawney said, as the woman in pink began to leave. "Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger."

"Lovely." Said Umbridge, and she wrote something down and left.

```~~~POTIONS~~~```

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Snape said.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

Ron started laughing. Umbridge left. Snape smacked Ron on the back of his head.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Fred and George were messing with their fireworks product. People gasped and oohed and aahed at the sight. Umbridge walked up, pointed her wand, and the mini firework that the twins were throwing went straight into her wand. She turned away. Arthur flipped her off.

More rules were set up.

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 24

NO MUSIC IS TO BE PLAYED DURING STUDY HOURS

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 30

ALL WEASLEY PRODUCTS WILL BE BANNED IMMEDIATELY

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 45

PROPER DRESS & DECORUM IS TO BE MAINTAINED AT ALL TIMES

At one point, there were so many stupid rules; Filch had to look around for a place as everyone ducked their heads, because the idiot had the ladder on his shoulder.

```~~~A FEW WEEKS LATER~~~```

"How long have we been here?" Molly asked.

"A couple months. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Look." Molly said. She held back the back part of her robe to show a small stomach starting to show.

"You're showing." Hermione breathed. "Have you told him yet?"

Molly didn't answer, and watched Trelawney just standing there, her suitcases surrounding her.

"Molly." Hermione said. "Have you told him yet?"

"No!" Molly hissed. They watched as Filch walked out with another suitcase. Trelawney sat on her tallest case.

"If you won't do it, then I will." Hermione snapped. Umbridge walked out, a smirk on her face. Trelawney walked forward, and bumped into a case. She walked out it.

"Six—sixteen years I've lived a taught here." She said. "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

Umbridge held up a piece of parchment. "Actually, I can." She said. Trelawney began crying. McGonagall walked out to her, and hugged her. "Something you'd like to say, dear?"

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall replied, as Arthur walked over to Molly. McGonagall looked at Trelawney. "There, shh, shh."

The doors opened, and Dumbledore walked out. "Professor McGonagall," he said. "Might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

"Sybil, dear, this way." McGonagall said, leading Trelawney back into the castle.

"Thank you." Trelawney said to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister—" Umbridge started.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore said. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now." Umbridge said, a smirk rising on her face. Dumbledore headed back inside.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" he asked, walking inside.

"Professor." Harry said. "Professor?" he ran after Dumbledore, but Dumbledore didn't answer him back. "Professor Dumbledore. Professor! Professor Dumbledore." Harry stopped. Molly walked up to him, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle." Hermione said. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school."

"_Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority._" They heard Fudge's voice over the radio. Molly and Arthur walked over to the radio, Hermione next to them. Ron and Harry faced the radio. Harry turned it up. "_Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black_."

"Harry." They heard.

"Sirius." Harry said, as everyone headed over to the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter." Sirius said. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all."

"And he means _at all_. No magic whatsoever." Arthur said.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Sirius said. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked. "What's he think, we're forming some kind of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

Harry nodded, and Sirius was gone. Everyone walked to the window. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will. "

They all looked at Harry.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly drifted off to sleep. Hermione held back at yawn, as Arthur kept looking at his book on Muggles. _Boy_, Hermione thought, _if he wants to know so much, he can ask me_.

"Arthur." She whispered. Arthur looked at her. Hermione made a sign to make him go over to her. Arthur got up, trying not to wake up his girlfriend. Molly stirred, and turned on the couch.

"What?" Arthur asked, sitting in front of the fifteen year old girl.

"I need to tell you something. And since someone else won't, I will."

"What is it?"

"It's about Molly."

"Is she alright? Is she sick?"

"Oh, she's fine. Thing is...remember when she was sick not too long ago?"

"She said it was a stomach virus."

"It wasn't. Molly is...Molly's pregnant."

"She's _what_?" Arthur almost shouted. He stood.

"Shh! Shh!" Hermione said. She stood with him. "Shh! She was too scared to tell you, okay? Please don't shout."

"I can't believe it! Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she was scared? I don't know. I tried to get her to tell you, but—"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple months. All that time, I was trying to make her tell you. I swear. You can look at my texts."

Arthur headed over to the couch.

"No. No. Uh-uh. Bad idea." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"She's sleeping. Wait until she wakes up or something."

```~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~```

Hermione had crashed. Her book fell from her hands, waking her up as it fell on the floor. She jumped.

"Oh, I must've been out a while." She said. Arthur looked at her.

"Go to bed. I think you woke her up anyway."

"Good idea. Good night."

"Night, 'Mione."

Hermione left. Molly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Arthur. "What are you still doing up?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant!"

"Oh, that. Shit. Hermione told you, huh?"

"Yeah." Arthur scooted towards her. Molly ran to the wall, and turned. She held up her hands.

"You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman, would you?" she asked.

"I'd never hurt you."

"Good."

"I just would like to know why you didn't tell me."

"Because I was scared. Because I thought you didn't want it. Because..."

"Because...?" Arthur pushed. Molly looked at him.

"Because I thought you'd leave me."

"Molly," Arthur said, walking up to her. "I'll never leave you. I thought you knew that by now." He placed his hands on her waist. Molly felt a flutter. She took one of Arthur's hands, and placed it on her stomach.

"Look." She said. "You feel him? He likes you."

Tears swelled up in the 17 year old's eyes. It was his kid. His son. No, not his son. _Their _son. Arthur took Molly's chin in his hand, and kissed her.


	5. Starting the New Order

Chapter Five

They were in Hogsmeade.

"This is mad." Harry said. "Who's wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"C'mon," Ron said. "You can't be any worse than old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'm here for you, mate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?"

"Just a couple of people." Hermione said. They walked into the Hog's Head.

"Lovely spot." Ron said, sarcastically. A man followed his goat into a room.

"Thought it would be safer somewhere off the beaten track.

"Matey, come back here." They heard the man say.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The room was full of people.

"This is a couple?" Molly asked. Hermione stood.

"Um...hi." she said. "So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" someone asked.

"Why?" Ron retorted. "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"So they say."

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione snapped.

"So Dumbledore says because they say. The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter and Prewett could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..." another boy said. Harry stood.

"Molly and I aren't gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." He snapped. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go." He whispered. "They're here because they think Molly and I are some freaks."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said.

"I was there." Molly said, raising her hand. "It was cool."

"It's true." Ginny said.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added.

"I was there that time too." Molly said.

"And last year, he and Molly really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione said.

"Wait." Harry said. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But, out there when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like."

"You're right, Harry, we don't." Hermione said, sitting down. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're gonna have any chance at beating...Voldemort."

"Is he really back?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah." Molly answered. Harry nodded. Everyone began signing up for the Order.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Right." Harry said. "First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested.

"It's too small."

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely." Ron said.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione said. "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

"Right." Harry said. "Over the next few days, we should come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us."

"Will do, Harry." Fred said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Another rule was up.

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 68

ALL STUDENT ORGANIZATIONS ARE HENCEFORTH DISBANDED ANY STUDENT IN NONCOMPLIANCE WILL BE EXPELLED.

"Bitch." Molly muttered.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"You've done it, Neville." Hermione said. "You found the Room of Requirement!"

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room." Hermione explained. "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"So...say you really needed the toilet."

Everyone looked at Ron. "Charming, Ronald." Hermione said. "But, yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant." Harry said. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Neville was first. The dummy was ready. Harry nodded.

"_Expelliarmus_." Neville said, and his wand flew out of his hand. Everyone ducked.

"Nice." Molly said. She placed her hand on her stomach protectively.

"I'm hopeless." Neville said.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much." Harry said. "Try it like this, _Expelliarmus_." He flicked his wand, and the dummy's wand flew out of its hand.

```~~~DADA~~~```

"You will please copy the approved text four times." Umbridge said. "To ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think's more like it." Hermione retorted.

"_Expelliarmus_." Neville whispered.

"Wands away." Umbridge told him. Neville put it up. Over the weeks, Filch began to be suspicious.

```~~~TRAINING~~~```

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal." Harry explained. "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So, um, come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot."

Nigel looked wide-eyed. Then,

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled, and Harry flew back, as did Nigel. Nigel got up.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done." Harry said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Don't worry." Ron said. "I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione said. Ron walked to the other side.

"Come on, Ron." The twins said. Neville walked into the middle, and then back into the line.

"One sickle." Fred said.

"You're on." Said George. The two duelers got ready.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled. Ron flew back, almost shitting his pants.

"Thank you." Fred said.

"Shut up." George muttered. Ron walked over to them.

"I let her do that." He said. "It's good manners, isn't it?"

George nodded. The girls crowded around Hermione, and giggled.

"It was completely intentional." Ron said.

"Whatever." Molly said. "That was funny as hell."

"Yeah, it was." Arthur agreed. They high-fived, and then laughed.


	6. Mr Weasley's Attack

Chapter Six

Filch didn't seem to understand that when he stood guard everyone snuck out the back way.

```~~~LATER~~~```

And yet another rule was being set up.

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 82

ALL STUDENTS WILL SUBMIT TO QUESTIONING ABOUT SUSPECTED ILLICIT ACTIVITIES

Molly gave the new rule a long hard glare. "Arthur, if she asks you anything of what we do in spare time, don't say sex."

"We haven't been having sex, though." Arthur said. Molly looked at him.

"Still."

The twins looked at each other, and then walked off, creeped out.

```~~~TRAINING~~~```

"Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." Harry advised Neville.

"_Expelliarmus_." Neville said, but nothing happened. Harry walked around. Molly snickered as she made Arthur fly in the air.

"Very good. Keep your concentration." Harry said. "Great." He walked over to Cho, and raised her hand up a bit. "A little higher." Cho looked at him, and Nigel fell. He stood. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"_Stupefy_." Was going all around the room. Harry walked over to people, fixed their positions, and helped them out.

```~~~AND LATER~~~```

"_Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the high inquisitor's office._" Umbridge's voice came over the speakers. The ugly pink speakers she had installed.

```~~~TRAINING~~~```

"_Diminuendo_." Nigel pointed his wand at a dummy, making it shrink and roll around. Molly jumped out of the way, and into Arthur. Her stomach, which could now be seen with the naked eye, made it hard for her to keep balance.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Working hard is important," Harry said, going around, fixing everyone's postures and stuff. "But there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself. Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?"

Luna skipped in, late. The dummy was rolling around.

"_Stupefy._" One person said.

"_Expelliarmus_." Neville said. Nothing happened again. And when it came to Ginny?

"_Reducto_!" she yelled, and the dummy blew up. Her brothers and Arthur looked amazed.

"Now that is my girl." Molly said, smiling. Ginny blushed.

"Don't piss her off..." Arthur muttered.

```~~~A FEW WEEKS LATER-TRAINING~~~```

Finally, after months—

"_Expelliarmus_." Neville said, and Paravati's wand flew out of her hand. Molly went to him, and hugged him.

"Great job, Neville!" she said. Neville just blushed.

"Fantastic, Neville." Harry said. "Well done, man."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur walked up to the front of the room.

"So, that's it for this lesson." Harry said. "Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays." Everyone groaned. "So just keep practicing on your own the best you can. And...And well done, everyone. Great, great work."

Everyone clapped.

"Well done, mate." Ron whispered.

"Thanks."

"See you in the Common Room, Harry." Hermione said, and she, Ron, Molly, and Arthur left.

"Thanks a lot, Harry." Neville said.

"No worries." Harry said to him.

```~~~COMMON ROOM~~~```

"How was it?" Ron asked. Harry and Cho finally kissed.

"Wet." Harry said. "I mean, she was sort of crying."

"That bad at it, are you?"

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory." Hermione said.

"Oh trust me." Molly said. "It is." She smiled. Harry shook his head, chuckling. Arthur glared at Molly. Molly looked at him. "You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman, would you?"

"No." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Cho spends half her time crying these days." Hermione continued.

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron said, laughing.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric, and therefore confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge has threatened to sack her Mum from her job at the Ministry and frightened about her OWLs because she's so busy worrying about everything else."

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon..." Hermione began to retort, but all of them began laughing.

```~~~NIGHTTIME~~~```

They were all in Dumbledore's office. Harry had dreamed about Mr. Weasley getting attacked. And Arthur looked like he had. Goes to show that when harm is inflicted on one, the other is also shown with signs of it. Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Harry were the teens in the office.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neither, it was like I... Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry asked. Dumbledore ignored him, and walked to a portrait.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

The man in the portrait left.

"Sir—" Harry started.

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children along with his and Molly's doubles will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus." Said Everard, returning. "It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to—"

"Look at me!" Harry demanded. Dumbledore looked startled and then looked at him. "What's happening to me?"

Snape walked in. "You wished to see me, headmaster?"

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait." Dumbledore said. "Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable."

Snape looked at Harry, and then dragged him out of the room. Molly looked at Arthur.

"Where's he taking him?"

"Don't look at me. Does it really look like I know?"

"Yes, yes it does."

Arthur rolled his eyes.


	7. Hagrid Returns

Chapter Seven

It was Christmas day. They were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Here we go." Mrs. Weasley said. "Daddy's back."

Everyone clapped, except for Harry because he wasn't there.

"Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And a nice big box for Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

"Big box for you. And..." Mrs. Weasley was trying to figure out which twin was which but she just gave Fred and George a package as she gave up. "Fred and George. Come on. Open up. I want to see your faces."

"Yes." Ron said, taking out a sweater vest.

"Try it on."

"Thanks Mum. It's perfect." Ginny said.

"Just what he wanted, actually."

"Yeah. Right. Thanks Mum." Ron said.

"Come on, then, everybody. Let's clear this away." Harry walked in. "Oh, Harry, Harry." Mrs. Weasley picked up a box and walked up to him. "There you are. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Lovely to have you with us."

"Thank you."

After pulling away from a hug, Mrs. Weasley walked back to the others. "Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy." She said.

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley said. Molly wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Harry.

"Has everybody got? Fred? George? Hermione."

"A Christmas toast." Mr. Weasley said. Molly shook her head, and picked up her glass. "To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here. Harry."

"Harry." Everyone chorused.

"Harry." Sirius said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald." Hermione said.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why." Ron said. They were talking about the new piece of clothing he was wearing.

"No more than usual, Ron."

Molly held in her laugh. Ron looked at her and pointed a finger. "Shut up."

Molly stopped. "I am now 17. I can use magic to whip your ass. Don't try me, Ronald Weasley." She made herself sound like her older self. Ron put down his finger and whimpered. Molly smirked. Ron and Hermione walked off. Harry, Molly, and Arthur walked into a room.

"Nasty brats, standing there as bold as a brass." A voice said, making them jump. Molly whimpered and hid behind Arthur. It was a house elf. "Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew—"

"Kreacher!" snapped a voice. It was Sirius. He was on the stairs. "That's enough of your bile. Away with you!"

"Of course, master." Kreacher said. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." He left. Sirius walked into the room.

"Sorry about that." He said. "He never was very pleasant. Even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway."

"What? You grew-you grew-you grew up here?" Harry asked.

"This is my parents' house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do. This is the Black family tree." Sirius walked over to the wall that had faces and burn marks on it. "My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania." He pointed to a burn mark that had SIRIUS under it. "My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."

"Where did you go?"

"Round your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure." Harry said. "Sirius, when I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I wanted to—" he took a few deep breaths. "This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him?"

"You can't be, Harry." Arthur said.

"But what if I _am_, Arthur. That's what I want to find out. I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Sirius walked up to him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" Harry nodded. "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

There was a knock on the doorframe. "Time to go." Hermione said. The four walked to the doorway.

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family." Sirius said. "You'll see. Come on."

Molly and Arthur walked out, and stood next to Hermione. Harry and Sirius hugged. Then the teens left.

```~~~HOGWARTS~~~```

The five went as fast as they could to Hagrid's hut. They heard a familiar high voice.

"I'll say this one last time." It said.

"Umbridge." Molly muttered. "Fuck."

The five went to the window and looked inside.

"I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

"I told you." Hagrid said. "I've been away for me health."

"Your health?" Umbridge looked at the window. The five ducked.

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know."

"Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by."

"God, she's a bitch." Arthur muttered.

"If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all." Umbridge left and the others hid around the corner so they didn't get seen. Just in case, though, Molly wrapped her robes around her so that Umbridge didn't see her now almost not-being-able-to-fit-in-her-skirts stomach.

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

"This is top-secret, right?" Hagrid told them. He held a steak to his face. "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

"_Giants_?" Hermione asked.

"Shh!"

"You found them?"

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" said Ron.

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" Harry asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to him. I suppose."

"And they did this to you?"

"Not exactly, no." Fang barked a couple times. "Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog." Hagrid threw him the meat. The wind blew, and they all got up and looked out the window. "It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."


	8. Secret Is Out

Chapter Eight

There was a breakout from Azkaban, and one of the escapees was Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville didn't look too happy either.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen." Hermione said. "He's going to get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."

"Harry." Said a voice. It was Seamus. The five faced him. "I, uh...I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the _Prophet's _version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you."

```~~~TRAINING~~~```

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus." Harry said. "George, your turn now."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" George said. Harry walked off.

"Molly. Arthur. Your turn."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the expectant couple yelled. A weasel ran around the room from Arthur's wand and a dragon flew from Molly's.

"Wonderful, guys! Great work!" Harry said. "A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Ginny waved her wand, and hers became a mare. "Fantastic, Ginny! Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna."

An otter flew around Hermione.

"Think of the happiest thing you can." Harry instructed to Neville.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Neville said. Nothing. "I'm trying."

"I know. It's good. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

Suddenly, Ron's Patronus (a dog) barked and ran under Neville, making the poor guy fall back from behind.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Luna said, and a bunny danced around the room. Then, the lights began to flicker and the chandelier shook. Everyone stopped. The mirror on the front wall broke. Fred and George got their wands at the ready. Molly tightened her robe, and grabbed Arthur's hand. A hole was in the wall.

"I'll make short work of this." A voice said. A high squeaky voice. Harry and Nigel looked out the hole, and then backed up quickly. "_Bombarda Maxima_." The whole wall exploded revealing Filch, Umbridge, Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherins. Malfoy came into view with Cho. Molly's mouth dropped open.

"Traitor!" she screamed, pointing at Cho.

"Get them." Umbridge demanded.

```~~~DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE~~~```

"Been watching them for weeks." Umbridge said. Molly, Arthur, and Harry were in the office, along with Umbridge, Fudge, and Percy, Cho, some guy, and Shacklebolt (Molly forgot his first name). "And see, "Dumbledore's Army, proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius."

Molly looked at Percy. "When I get pregnant the third time, I'm getting an abortion."

Percy just looked at her, and rolled his eyes.

"All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Naturally." Dumbledore said.

"No, professor." Harry said. "He had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's."" Dumbledore said. "I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." Fudge said. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore said. He walked behind his desk. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to—what was the phrase? –come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this. Take him." Umbridge squeaked. Dumbledore looked at Harry, Molly, and Arthur and winked. Fawkes flew up and Dumbledore held his hands over his head and clapped. Fire engulfed him and the phoenix and the two were gone as the blaze knocked everyone but Harry, Molly, and Arthur down.

"Well, you may not like him, minister," Shacklebolt said. "But you can't deny, Dumbledore has got style."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone watched as another rule was put up.

PROCLAMATION

EDUCATIONAL DECREE NO. 119

DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE HAS REPLACED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AS HEAD OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

It wasn't like they could hear the rules over the ugly pink speakers. Soon, the pictures were taking off the walls. And everyone in the new Order? They had detention to write lines. Umbridge sat up front and watched, smirking. The only member absent was Cho. No one paid any attention to her.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag." Ron said. Arthur nodded.

"He's right, Harry."

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming." Hermione said. "Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours."

Arthur looked around. Molly told him that she'd meet them out there, but she wasn't there. "Yeah." Ron said. "We talked you into it."

"Yeah, but I agreed." Harry said. "I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does it make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to..."

"To what?" Hermione asked.

"To go it alone."

There were loud footsteps. Ron looked around.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he asked. Molly stomped towards them, her head down. She reached them, and buried her face into her boyfriend's chest. Arthur looked confused. Molly was sobbing. Hermione walked over to her, and placed a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Molly said something. "Molly, we can't hear you from Arthur's chest. You have to tell us so that we can help you."

Molly took her face away from her boyfriend's chest, but didn't face them. "They found out."

"Found out what?" Ron asked.

"That I'm pregnant, you tosspot!" Molly turned on her heels and faced them. Ron looked taken aback. He hid behind Harry.

"Does Umbridge know yet?" Harry asked. He looked at Ron. "Get out from behind me. She's not going to hurt you."

Ron stepped away cautiously.

"I don't know." Molly answered. She hiccupped. Arthur put his arm around her, and Molly hugged his waist.

"How do you know that they know then?" Arthur asked.

"The Slytherins. They called me a whore, and a slut and said I could do nothing with my life now. Said I was worthless."

Arthur pulled away and made Molly look at him. "Molly, listen to me. You are not worthless. Don't believe them for a minute. You are not a whore or a slut, and you can do anything you want to do. Do _not _believe them. You are beautiful, you sing wonderfully, and you could land a contract if you wanted. But you are also very loveable and the mother of my child. Don't believe a word any of them say. It's false and the only reason they say that is because they want to be you. They know they aren't as good as you, and they hate that. You understand?"

Molly nodded. Arthur smiled and hugged her. "And I love you. Always know that. I love you." He added.

"I love you too." Molly said.

Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet." She said. Harry smiled, and Ron looked like he was about to gag.

"Psst." They heard. They all looked and saw Hagrid. It was like he was hiding.

"Hagrid." Harry said.


	9. Grawp

Chapter Nine

They were in the forest. Hermione was thinking about Molly had told them. She hated admitting it, but, honestly, she wasn't surprised that the Slytherins found out about Molly. She was almost nine months along. She was about eight and three-quarters, so she was showing pretty good.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked. They stopped and heard thundering. Soon, centaurs came out from the trees. They were going as fast as they could.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled." Hagrid said. "And they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they're gonna have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you five. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

"Oh my God." Molly said. A giant was trying to follow something.

"Grawpy." Hagrid said. Arthur's mouth dropped open. "Down here, you great buffoon."

The giant turned and closed his hands over the five, who ducked.

"Grawpy." Hagrid said. "Brought you some company."

Arthur whimpered, and sounded like Ron. Ron just went wide-eyed. The five stood up straight. The giant came towards them and the five backed up. Then the giant stopped.

"I couldn't just leave him, because—" Hagrid said. "Because he's my brother."

The giant pulled on the rope.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"Well, half-brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited is all."

The giant picked Hermione up, making her scream.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Hagrid scolded.

"Hagrid, do something." Ron said.

"We talked about this. You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione."

Ron ran forward with a branch in his hand but it broke on the giant's leg.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid yelled. Grawp kicked Ron lightly away.

"Grawp!" Hermione said, sternly. She pointed a finger at him. "Put. Me. Down. Now."

Grawp put her down, and looked pretty ashamed.

"He's just a big teddy bear." Molly said.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Just needs a firm hand is all."

"I think you've got an admirer." Harry said. Molly laughed.

"You just stay away from her, alright?" Ron demanded. Grawp turned and rang a bicycle bell. He walked towards Hermione and handed it to her. Hermione took it. She stood there for a minute, but then copied the giant.

"He gets his own food and all." Hagrid said. Grawp rang his own bell. "It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone." The giant sat and rang his bell again. "You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

Harry nodded. Molly smiled. She approached the giant.

"Molly, be careful." Arthur said.

"I am."

Molly walked towards Grawp. "Hi." She said. Grawp smiled. Molly took his finger and smiled back.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

The twins had a plan, but no one knew what it was. They were all taking their OWLs. Umbridge was at the front of the room, watching everyone. There was a noise outside, and it just kept booming. Umbridge walked to the doors as everyone watched. Umbridge looked out and a firework floated in front of her face and then zoomed off. It exploded. Soon after, the twins flew in, throwing their fireworks into the air. Molly watched, laughing. Then, Fred threw one that turned into a dragon. It chased Umbridge and then closed its mouth over her, and all the rules exploded and fell from the wall. The twins zoomed out, laughing and throwing more fireworks. Everyone ran out clapping. Molly cheered. She turned and both her and Hermione saw Harry fall to the ground. They went to him.

"Sirius." Was all he said.

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

They were running up the stairs.

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley." Harry said. "It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months and I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, and it's in the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry, please, just listen." Hermione said. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left."

The other four looked at each other. "What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Harry said as they went up the stairs again.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione said.

"Not all of them." They got to Umbridge's office. "_Alohomora_." Harry said, and the door unlocked. They walked in. "Alert the Order if you can." The fireplace had a green flame in it.

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Ron said.

"It's too dangerous, especially for Molly." Harry said.

"Although I agree about Molly, when are you going to get it into your head?" Hermione asked. She knelt beside Harry. "We're in this together."

"That you are." Said a voice.


	10. Going to London

Chapter Ten

The five turned to see a very angry Umbridge. She looked almost crazed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Malfoy sneered, bringing in Neville. Molly tightened her robe so that no one could tell. Well, it only looked like she gained weight, but that was it. Harry was in a chair, his arms bound.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asked him.

"No." Harry answered. Umbridge slapped him.

"Liar!"

"You sent for me, headmistress?" Snape asked, walking in.

"Snape, yes." Umbridge turned to him. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang."

_That's because she's a magnificent BITCH_, Molly thought.

"Unless you wish to poison him—and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did—I cannot help you."

"He's got Padfoot." Harry said. Snape stopped. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden?" Umbridge demanded. "What is he talking about, Snape?"

Snape looked at her. "No idea."

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative."

"Everything's about the damn Ministry." Molly grumbled. Umbridge looked at her.

"I want her gone."

"I just made a remark—"

"No, not the remark. I knew Hogwarts was going off its course, but after finding out there's a pregnant student in the building... You are expelled."

The Slytherins in the room looked at each other and smirked. Umbridge continued.

"I never liked you, Miss Prewett. Not from the day I met you. Now I am finally rid of you. Get her out of here. Now!"

"You can't expel her for being pregnant!" Arthur said.

"Yes I can." Umbridge looked at Malfoy. "Get her out of here!" she repeated. Malfoy began to drag Molly to the door. "Miss Prewett you have one hour to gather your things, and then you need to catch the next train, understand?"

"You...you are a crazy psycho _bitch_!" Molly screamed. Umbridge walked up to her, slapped her, and held Molly by her hair.

"Never. Come. Back." She snarled, and pushed Molly's head down. Malfoy left the room, and pushed Molly out of his arms, and then he walked back in. Arthur was fuming. He did everything to hold in his anger, because he wanted to break free and hurt every Slytherin in the room and then Umbridge. He didn't care what happened to him, he just knew he wanted to hurt them. Umbridge walked back to her desk. "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." She said to Harry.

"That's illegal." Hermione said. Umbridge put the picture of Fudge face-down.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." She pointed her wand at Harry.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione shouted. Umbridge looked at her.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will."

"Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge left. Ron looked around. He looked at Arthur and winked.

"I'm hungry." He said. "Do you think I can have some sweets?"

Malfoy began laughing. "Sweets? What sweets?" he asked. The other Slytherins laughed. Ron began to try to take some Puking Pastilles out.

"Bugger off." Crabbe grabbed them as did the other Slytherins. One by one they began to turn green, and Malfoy was the first to throw up. Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Ew." She said. Neville watched and Luna just smirked at the Slytherins that were all throwing up. She grabbed the wands and handed them to Ron, and they ran out. Molly was on the wall sitting down. Arthur stopped, and helped her up. Molly looked at him, and kissed him. They pulled away, and Arthur handed her her wand.

"Let's go." Luna said, and they ran out of the building (besides Molly who did her best to keep up) and onto the bridge where they saw Harry and Hermione.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty." Ginny explained.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets." Ron said. He handed the two their wands. "Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"That was clever, Ron." Hermione said.

"Has been known to happen."

"It was brilliant." Neville smiled. "So how are we getting to London?"

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." He began to leave.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron said.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly, of course." Luna responded, smiling.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were about to leave. Arthur pulled Molly to the side.

"Stay here." He said.

"But—" Molly began to argue.

"Molly, please. Don't make this harder than it is. You've been doing all the fighting these past years. Take a break from it." He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"What if you get killed?"

"That's a risk we always have to take. But you're pregnant this time, and you can't fight as much as you want to because I won't let you. I want you to be safe."

Molly hugged him, crying. "I love you." She said, her voice shaking.

"I love you too."

The two pulled away.

"Arthur, come on, let's go." Ron said. Arthur looked at him and then back at Molly. She grabbed his hand and didn't let go for a minute until he walked off. Her hand suddenly felt cold as she watched the winged creatures fly off. Their wings made her hair fly about. She felt like a housewife as her husband went off to war. She fought back tears as she wandered back to the castle, but then got an idea.

No one makes Molly stay away from a fight that easily.


	11. Department of Mysteries

Chapter Eleven

```~~~MINISTRY~~~```

The seven arrived at the Ministry. They got into the elevator and took it to the Department of Mysteries.

"_Department of Mysteries._" Said an automatic voice. They left the elevator.

"This is it." Harry said. They walked towards the door and opened it. They walked into the room, all of their wand tips glowing, and saw a bunch of crystal balls. There was a noise and something moved to show shelves with crystal balls. They went that way. "Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five." Harry stopped and he looked.

There was nothing there. He looked at the others. "He should be here."

"Harry." Neville said. "It's got your name on it." He was looking up at one of the balls. Harry walked over and looked at it as it began to glow. He grabbed it.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives._" The ball said.

"Who do you think's gonna die?" Arthur whispered.

"You-Know-Who, of course." Ron whispered back.

"Harry." Hermione said. Harry walked to the front of his friends. Something was approaching them. A Death Eater.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams.." the person took out his wand and removed his mask. It was Lucius. "And reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

There was a cackle. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby. Potter." It was a woman.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" Bellatrix asked.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Neville pointed his wand at her. Harry put his arm in front of Neville.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we?" Lucius said. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix asked. "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius asked. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." As he spoke, Death Eaters surrounded them. "Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

"I've waited 14 years." Harry said. Lucius tsked.

"I know." He said.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now. _Stupefy_!"

Everyone yelled the spell at the same time and turned a corner. They saw Lucius and ran. They went separate ways and then met up. They stopped. They saw Death Eaters coming towards them.

"_Reducto_!" Ginny said, and the whole front of them blew up. All the prophecies began to fall.

"Get back to the door!" Harry told them. They ran the opposite direction. They opened the door and fell. For a moment they hovered before they hit the ground.


	12. A Shocking Death

Chapter Twelve

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right didn't they?" Ron asked as they got up. There was an arch.

"The voices." Harry said. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry." Hermione said. "Let's get out of here."

"I hear them too." Luna said.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway. Please, Harry."

Harry turned around and stuck out his wand. "Get behind me." He commanded. Everyone scampered behind him and copied him. A dark mass swooped in and covered them. It turned out it was the Death Eaters. When it left where Harry was, he was the only one there because the others were being held, wands to their necks. There was laughter and Lucius walked up to Harry.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?"

Arthur struggled but his Death Eater kept a tight grip on him, as did the others when they struggled.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter." He held out his hand. "Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

Harry started to consider.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville told him. Bellatrix put her wand to his throat again. Harry gave it to Lucius and the ball turned dark. He turned and—

"Get away from my godson." Sirius said and punched Lucius. Other members of the old Order began to appear, fighting the Death Eaters. Lucius fell and the prophecy broke. The others hid as they watched Harry and Sirius battle it out with Lucius and another Death Eater next to the archway.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, and a wand flew from Lucius's hand.

"Nice one, James." Sirius said. He and Lucius began to fight, and then he knocked away Lucius's wand and then knocked him back.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" was suddenly heard. Sirius stumbled and then was taken into the archway.

"No! No!" Harry screamed as Lupin came up and grabbed him to keep him from going anywhere. Harry began crying and screaming. He watched Bellatrix leave and broke free of Lupin's grasp. Harry ran out of the room and after Bellatrix. Arthur ran to the door but Moody grabbed him by the arm.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" they heard Bellatrix chant. Arthur shook with anger. They heard sounds of fighting and he ran out and then hid behind a corner. He only saw Dumbledore, Harry, and a big ball of water. The water fell, and a man was standing there. He was snakelike and fit Molly's descriptions. It was Voldemort. He made all this black gunk come towards him and then he yelled and all the glass broke. He held up his wand over his head with both hands and made all the glass collect (getting Arthur in the process) and fly towards Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore made a shield to cover himself and the teen. All the glass turned into sand right when Arthur thought that he heard a snap. Then he thought he heard feet. He looked behind his shoulder, and was very surprised.

A/N: Sorry these are short! The next one will longer! I swear!


	13. End of Year Five

Chapter Thirteen

"Molly?" Arthur whispered/yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I had to come. If not to fight, just to watch."

"Molly... God damn it, Molly... Why? You could get hurt, or worse killed."

"I couldn't stand to be away. I had to be here. Just to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine... Sirius is dead."

"Voldemort killed him?"

"No. He wasn't even here when we got here. Voldemort was using it as a lure to get Harry here."

Molly knit her eyebrows together. She always did this when she was pissed. Suddenly there was a sand tornado and no more Voldemort. "What the hell?"

Harry gasped and fell. Dumbledore looked at him and knelt down.

"You've lost, old man." Harry said, but there was another voice. It wasn't Harry. He groaned in pain.

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not." Harry's body raised up in a snakelike form and then it went back to the ground, him groaning the whole time. "Harry?" Harry was now on the ground, looking like a frightened little child. He groaned again. Molly and Arthur made their way to the others as they walked out.

"You're the weak one." Harry said. "And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." He groaned in pain a couple of more times before he flipped onto his back and the black gunk flew out of his chest. Voldemort knelt over him.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything."

People walked out of fireplaces, and stopped short when they saw Voldemort. Voldemort left in a sand tornado.

"He's back." Fudge said, terrified. Everyone walked over to Dumbledore and Harry. Molly shut her eyes and whimpered. Arthur looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a big girl. I'm fine." She answered, and swallowed. She spoke in a hushed tone. "I think the baby is coming."

"But it's early."

"Only by a few weeks. Just please take me to the hospital."

The two Apperated.

```~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~```

Molly was up and about. She was being fussed over because of her baby. It was a boy. His name was William Arthur Weasley. Bill for short.

They were going to the train. Molly held Bill in one arm, and held Arthur's hand with her free hand.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry said as the five friends stood in a line.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as the members of the new Order stood behind them.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Something worth fighting for."

"And noses." Molly said. Harry laughed.

"And noses." He repeated. They boarded the train, knowing that the next year had more newer and harder trials for them.

A/N: Hey! Keep your eyes peeled for The Half-Blood Prince! Glad you guys are enjoying the story.


End file.
